Electric Boogaloo
, |Signature Superpower = Stayin' Alive |Other Superpowers = Dance Off Evaporate Electrobolt |Flavor Text = They say that disco is dead, but he's down with the dead.}} Electric Boogaloo is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads Beastly and Crazy zombie cards against the Plants. His signature superpower is Stayin' Alive, which allows him to deal 3 damage to a Plant and heal himself for 3 points. Statistics *'Classes: 'Beastly, Crazy *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Stayin' Alive - Do 3 damage to a Plant. Heal your Hero for 3 . **'Other:' ***Dance Off - Make two 1 /1 Backup Dancers in random lanes. ***Evaporate - Destroy a damaged Plant. Draw a card. ***Electrobolt - Do 3 damage to a Plant. *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 07: Dance-Off at the Disco **Plant Mission 19: Disco Inferno! **Plant Mission 26: Electric Boogaloo's Shocking Moves **Plant Mission 31: Dead or Alive Jive *'Battle Area: '''Disco Hero description ''They say that disco is dead, but he's down with the dead. Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy "This maniac on the dance floor brings a huge horde of Dancing Zombies that Strengthen each other. Direct damage helps him punch through crucial lanes for the win." With Electric Boogaloo is a Beastly and Crazy zombie hero, and with these classes together, not much can benefited from. The main tactic with Electric Boogaloo is to swarm the field with boosted teammates, notably consisting of pet or dancing teammates. However, these decks can easily be ruined by a skilled opponent. In addition, this playstyle is also not that great for Electric Boogaloo, as he has absolutely no way of drawing more cards besides Evaporate, so opponents can easily drain his cards out and win from there. Other heroes can also pull off better tribe decks. For instance, Brain Freeze can do a better pet tribe deck, Immorticia and The Smash can do a better Gargantuar deck, and Professor Brainstorm can handle a dancing deck better with more cards. Electric Boogaloo still shines, however, with tricks, particularly, his signature superpower, Stayin' Alive, and Locust Swarm. Both of these can defeat big threats, especially Locust Swarm. Beastly cards, such as Vitamin Z and Maniacal Laugh, can be used on Crazy teammates, such as Newspaper Zombie or Valkyrie, making them extremely potent threats. Boogaloo's superpowers are also great as well, useful for doing damage to a plant or the plant hero itself. Healing options are plentiful for Electric Boogaloo, but not as decent as Rustbolt or The Smash. Starting the game with Boogaloo can be hard, as his starting zombie teammates do not do well against most opponents. If the player wants to pick Rustbolt at the start of the game, Boogaloo will have to be chosen in order for Rustbolt to show up. Overall, Electric Boogaloo has his ups and downs and when used correctly, but mostly he can swarm the field with dangerous zombies in quick succession, especially when against threats such as Wall-Knight or Nightcap. Against As mentioned above, Electric Boogaloo's biggest flaw is his inability to draw cards. Try to bait him into using all of his cards against you. From there, you can take care of his teammates easily. You could also drive him onto a long game. This stat guy does carry some risk, however, as Electric Boogaloo has access to Gargantuars' Feast, which could turn the tide of the battle and may cause a bad end for you. Strategy Decks Trivia *In a cutscene when the player unlocks him, he used to be a Disco Zombie before getting hit by explosion ray that made plants and zombies turn into heroes. *His signature superpower, Stayin' Alive, is a reference to the song Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees. *When this hero is used, the battle music is slightly changed to have a 70-ish groove to it. **Similarly, Impfinity also causes the music to differ. *Electric Boogaloo's description refers to the phrase, "Disco is dead." Category:Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Zombie heroes Category:Beastly zombies Category:Crazy zombies Category:Beastly heroes Category:Crazy heroes